galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Herald of the Puppet Master
This creature appears as an exquisitely beautiful, voluptuous woman, with tanned, though bloodless skin that shimmers almost bronze. Her long black hair is plaited and layered, woven with golden and silver chains, and she wears extravagantly designed eye liner which enhances her golden eyes. Pristine white linen bands wrap around parts of her body, and she wears a short golden silk skirt and brightly jeweled cloth-of-gold sleeveless top. Her golden bracelets jingle lightly as she beckons you closer, smiling invitingly. Her voice is like honey as she asks you how her legion can be of service. 'Herald of the Puppet Master CR 13 XP: 25600' LE Mummy Aristocrat 1/Maneuver Monk 12(Human, Undead, Augmented) Init + Senses Darkvision 60ft, Perception +34 Aura Despair 30ft( Paralyzed 1d4 rounds DC 25) 'Defense' AC 40(+8 Dex, +9 Wis, +8 Natural, +3 Unarmored) Flat Footed-32, Touch-32 HP 221(13d8+143) DR 5/-, Fast Healing 13 Fort +19 Ref +18 Will +23 Channel Resistance +4 Defensive Abilities: Immune to Fire, Improved Evasion, Magic Vulnerability, Manuever Defense, Resistance- Cold 10, Sand Form, Undead Traits 'Offense' Speed: 70ft, Fly 40ft(Perfect), Spider Climb Melee: Unarmed Strike +25/+20 (2d6+20) Ranged: Special Attacks: Alluring Voice, Brass Breath, Children of the Sands, Emotion Drain, Flurry of Manuevers- 3 manuevers(-3), Ki Pool-20 pts, Manuever Training, Meditative Manuever(+11), Stunning Fist DC 27 12/day, Sweeping Manuever, Unarmed Strike 2d6 'Statistics' Str 30(34) Dex 23(27) Con - Int 17 Wis 29(33) Cha 24(28) Base Attk +9 CMB +29(33 vs Bull Rush, Dirty Trick, Disarm, and Trip) CMD 55 (57 vs Bull Rush, Dirty Trick, Disarm, and Trip) Feats: Combat Expertise, Combat Reflexes, Enhanced Ki Throw, Greater Bull Rush, Greater Dirty Trick, Greater Disarm, Greater Trip, Improved Bull Rush, Improved Dirty Trick, Improved Disarm, Improved Ki Throw, Improved Trip, Ki Throw, Stand Still, Tripping Strike, Weapon Focus(Unarmed Strike) Skills: Acrobatics +23(+35 Jump), Appraise +7, Bluff +17, Climb +24, Diplomacy +28, Disguise +13, Escape Artist +12, Intimidate +24, Knowledge(Arcane) +11, Knowledge(Dungeoneering) +7, Knowledge(Engineering) +11, Knowledge(Geography) +7, Knowledge(History) +16, Knowledge(Local) +11, Knowledge(Nature) +7, Knowledge(Nobility) +16, Knowledge(Planes) +11, Knowledge(Religion) +11, Linguistics +11, Perception +34, Perform(Dance) +17, Ride +16, Sense Motive +28, Stealth +35, Survival +19 Racial Modifiers: Climb +8, Diplomacy +4, Perception +8, Sense Motive +4, Stealth +8 SQ: Fast Movement +40ft, High Jump +12, Scion of the Undying King, Skilled, Tongues Gear: Amulet of Mighty Fist +3 Collision, Belt of Physical Might +4(Str, Dex), Bracers or the Warmaster(+4 CMB), Headband of Mental Prowess +4(Wis, Cha), Ring of Gentle Repose ''Alluring Voice-'' The Herald lost her domination ability when she was mummified, but developed an even more insidious ability. She gains a +6 racial bonus on diplomacy checks. In addition after spending an hour speaking with a creature, the creature must make a will save DC 25 or act as if dominated by the Herald. This ability works on any creature intelligent enough to speak a language, even if they would normally be immune to the effect. However, creatures that are immune to mind-affecting effects gain a +4 bonus on the save. Each additional hour the Herald spends speaking to the creature, the DC increases by 2. The DC resets if the Herald leaves the creature's presence. ''Brass Breath-'' 1/2d4 rounds the Herald can breathe a 30ft cone of molten brass as a standard action. It does 6d6 Fire damage and 3d6 bludgeoning damage, reflex DC 25 for half. Any creature that fails its save is entangled in the brass and takes 13 points of fire damage till the brass is removed or destroyed. The layer has 13 hp and a hardness of 8 and can be be broken with a strength check DC 23. ''Children of the Sands, Magic Vulnerability, Scion of the Undying King-'' as Noble of the Undying Court ''Despair-'' Creatures that come within the Herald's Despair aura are paralyzed with feare for 1d4 rounds. This is a mind affecting, fear effect. The Herald can suppress or activate this ability as a free action. ''Emotion Drain-'' as Noble of the Undying Court DC 25 ''Ki Pool-'' Strikes are Magic, Cold Iron, Silver and Lawful, +20 ft movement 1 rnd(1 pt), +4 Dodge AC 1 rnd(1 pt), +20 Jump 1 rnd(1 pt), Abundant Step-CL 12(2 pts), Reliable Manuever- roll manuever check twice(1 pt), Wholeness of Body- heal 12 hp(2 pts) ''Sand Form-'' This functions like a Noble's Sand Form ability. The Herald's fast healing doesn't stop if she reaches 0 hp. She changes to her sand form and must return to her mummy case within 12 hours or dissipate, being unable to return till her body reforms at her Canopic Urn in 1d4 weeks. The only way to permanently destroy the Herald is to destroy her Urn. ''Stunning Fist-'' Stun 1 rnd, Fatigued, Sickened 1 minute, or Staggered 1d6+1 rounds The Herald of the Puppet Master is one of his 3 closest protectors. Her name was once Anuketmatma, a Vampire Noble of the Undying Court who the Puppet Master infected with the Plague of Many. She was able to overcome the disease in only one way, she committed suicide and was mummified. Even that could not keep her from the Puppet Master's service. He collected her canopic urn before the mummification process was even complete. Over the centuries, she has given up all hope of being free of him, especially since all of her allies perished in the conjunction. She serves as his prime ambassador whenever he feels it unnecessary or unwise to send one of his zombies. She is exceedingly vain, and possesses a ring that grants her a continual gentle repose to retain her beauty. Her voice has always been her most useful weapon, the more she speaks to a creature, the more she can influence them. Even the Puppet Master fears this ability and forbids her to speak in his presence. She has retained some of her vampire abilities after her transformation. The Herald does wish to be free of the Puppet Master, but cannot disobey the orders of whoever holds her urn.